


Mr Goody Two-Shoes

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Reader Inserts For Marvel [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandonment, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Bruce is distracted at work





	Mr Goody Two-Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I did a whole bunch of Marvel Dating Headcanons on my tumblr and now I'm doing smut fics for everyone
> 
> https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/166460881468/avengers-dating-would-include-masterpost

Bruce and Tony were in the lab, trying to complete the project they’d been working on for a week straight. It had been a long week of early mornings and late nights. Bruce loved it, he always felt comfortable around Tony as he never treated him as ‘the big guy’ but always as Bruce. He valued his input and his work flourished for it. They were stood, arms folded, deliberating over their screens that shone in front of them.   
‘Do we even have the technology to get it up and running at that speed-’  
‘Please, it’s the same dimensions as anything else. Using arc reactor tech in this could have it up and running within days.’  
‘Is it safe?’  
‘The man who experimented with gamma radiation for fun is worried about safety?’ Tony scoffed.  
‘That’s not the point. Using the arc reactor technology at this level could be dangerous – there are too many unstable elements in the design that could fault it.’  
‘Then we iron out those kinks when we get to it, how else could we get it to work fully independently.’  
‘I suppose you have a point I just think-’

‘Ahem,’ came a small cough from behind them. In their debate, they had failed to hear the opening and closing of the door that had allowed Y/N to enter quietly and place three mugs on the countertop behind them. The men turned at the noise and Bruce smiled, ‘Hey, Y/N.’  
‘Hey, just thought I’d come and check on you. I brought coffee because I thought you guys might need a boost.’  
‘Thank Y/N,’ Tony said half-heartedly as he moved towards the screen and flipped the specifications up. Bruce looked as if he was going to say something else to his girlfriend when Tony cut him off.   
‘We use the arc reactor to give it its power and we get rid of this and voila,’ he said dramatically producing a picture of something Y/N didn’t know.  
‘It’s beautiful,’ Bruce said in awe.  
‘I knew you’d like it. And I’m sure it’ll work. Problem is with the schematic I’ve drawn up is so big that JARVIS can’t download it. It’s too dense so I need another program to do it, which is where you can help.’  
The two of them clicked into work mode once again going to their computers. 

Y/N sighed, it looked as if she wouldn’t get Bruce alone anytime soon and so she sat down watching them work. She sat there, sipping her coffee when JARVIS’s monotone voice rang out through the laboratory and said ‘Mr Stark, Miss Potts would like to see you in her office. She says it’s important.’  
Tony tapped away still and said, without looking, ‘Tell her I’ll be right there.’  
He got up, still moving his fingers on the keyboard, and then finally tore himself away from the screen and said, ‘Well kids. I’ll see you two later.’

Y/N watched Tony moved past her and out through the door leaving Y/N and Bruce alone. Bruce continued working as she reached a hand over and placed it on his stilling his tapping fingers once and for all.   
‘Hey,’ she whispered as Bruce turned to look at her.  
‘Hey, what’s up?’  
‘Nothing, so you two got a bit closer huh?’  
‘Yeah, yeah,’ Bruce said, standing to show her the programme, ‘Tony and I thought that if we use the arc reactor we’ll be able to get it done in like a few days,’ he moved now rhyming off all this scientific jargon that Y/N had no idea about, ‘and Tony said that if we reverse the mechanism we’ll be able to get it running at about half the power.’  
‘Great.’  
‘Tony said that it’ll need a few days but it should be done by then.’  
‘Even better.’  
‘He’s going to programme it when he gets back. Tony’s better at that stuff than I am.’ 

Y/N smiled as he continued explaining the project with extreme eagerness. She loved watching the enthusiasm that flowed through him but something was irritating her. More specifically someone. She and Bruce got along so well and they loved each other so much, however, there were some parts of his life she couldn’t be a part of – nerding out over science was Tony’s department. Which she didn’t mind, she loved that he had someone to talk about all this stuff, but she did sometimes feel left out. She wished she could join in sometimes but she couldn’t and so hearing him gush about Tony made her feel slightly jealous. Making a snap decision she moved forward, to behind where he was stood. Her hands traced his back and he turned to face her, puzzled. She leant up to capture his lips in a tender embrace and though he wasn’t expecting it he responded with enthusiasm, not realising just how much he had missed her. 

They stood there locked in each other’s arms as Y/N’s hand slid down his torso. She followed his path, dropping down to kneel in front of him, her hands fiddling with his belt buckle. Bruce’s eyes went wide, sure they had had sex many times in the lab but never with the threat of someone catching them before, Tony was, after all, only upstairs and soon to return.  
‘Babe, what are you doing?’  
Y/N smiled as she moved his pants and underwear down, revealing his semi-hard length to the cool air of the lab, and took it in her hand.   
‘I was hoping that the moaning you’ll inevitably be doing in a minute will be enough to stop you talking about Stark.’ Bruce looked down at her startled as she started to pump him. Indignantly he said, ‘What are you talking about I don’t talk about Tony that much and – oh fuck.’  
He was caught off guard as she took his tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, forcing the pre-cum that was now dripping from his tip into her mouth. She moved, licking from base to tip before taking him back in her mouth again and moving down as far as she could. Bruce’s hands flew to her hair, knotting in it just a tad, and he groaned as she sucked him hard.   
If he had to admit it, it was such a rush knowing that they might get caught but as she slurped happily around his cock he found he didn’t care. She started to move faster now, her hand working in rhythm with her mouth. 

Bruce’s hips start to move in rhythm with her, bucking forward as if willing her to take him even further – but Y/N pulled back slightly, the feeling of him near the base of her throat too much, but she used her hands to keep him going. Her mouth latched around one of his balls, sending him even crazier before it was back, hot and wet, around his cock sucking him as hard as possible. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, Y/N I’m gonna come,’ Bruce panted, his breath coming in gasps.   
Y/N hummed in agreement and continued to swirl her tongue around him, pumping him with her hand and that was all it took. Bruce was coming, losing control of the rhythm in his hips and crying Y/N’s name loudly. Hot come shot down the back of her mouth and she swallowed it down, swirling her tongue around him getting rid of every last morsel. 

Y/N pulled off with a pop moved up as Bruce sorted himself out. Once he was safely tucked back inside his pants Y/N stood, on her tiptoes, and leaned forward to kiss him passionately. Bruce could taste himself on her tongue as his hands swept around her waist pulling her close. He could just feel himself becoming hard once again when the door burst open and Tony entered his face buried in his phone. The pair pulled away quickly as he said, ‘I’m back- oh you two look cosy.’  
Tony cocked an eyebrow as Y/N pulled away smirking at the blush that had flushed over Bruce’s face at the statement. ‘I hope you two weren’t planning on getting up to anything whilst I was gone,’ Tony teased, returning to his workstation. The two omitted flustered denials.  
‘Of course, we wouldn’t!’ Bruce said blushing. Tony chuckled and held his hands up. ‘Woah Mr Goody Two Shoes, I was only joking. I know you’d never do anything like that.’  
At that Tony returned to his work, his eyes leaving the pair who was now smirking at each other with knowing smiles.


End file.
